


Gav and Mikey's "Tippy Toppers Night In."

by Randa_saurus_Rex



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Sexual Content, cus i like that name, forgot to edit Geoff's kids name, her name is now brislyn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:11:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3735229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randa_saurus_Rex/pseuds/Randa_saurus_Rex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff and Gavin have a night out planned, in which Gavin has dubbed their "Tippy Toppers Night out," but it gets canceled.  Gav instead decides to spend time with is boi, Michael. Friendship definitely becomes more....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The begining of something...

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fan fiction.... I actually posted it on my tumblr a while back then deleted it, because my tumblr has personal stuff on it as well, and I want my fan fiction to be something completely seperate, ya know? Anyway, hope you don't hate it. 
> 
> -Randa

Geoff and Gavin were getting ready to go out for a “tippy toppers night out” as Gavin was calling it, when Brislyn was suddenly feeling sick. She had been complaining of a headache all day, but now she was crying. Brislyn was much like her mom, Griffon. She was tough as nails, so if she was crying, it must be bad. 

“Sorry Gav,” said Geoff with a pat on his back. “I know you were looking forward to, oh ya know, getting wasted and whatnot, but my kid needs me, man.” And of course Gavin understood. As fun as Geoff was, and as much as he liked to “get wasted and whatnot,” he was an even better dad. He would walk through hell and high waters just to see Brislyn smile, so if she is crying, no way on earth he would leave her behind. 

“No problem, Geoff.” Said Gavin, voice laced with fake cheer. “I’ll just call Michael, I need to get out for a bit.” He smiled, said goodbye to Geoff, and gave Brislyn a kiss on the forehead (which did feel a bit warm) and said good bye, as he walked to his room out back. 

Gavin dug his phone out of his pocket, and texted Michael, “Hey my boi, wanna go out for some bevs?” Then laid down on his bed to relax for a bit. As soon as his head it the pillow, his phone went off. “One new text from: Mikey Wikey.” He clicked on it and read. “Not really in the going out mood, but we can hang out here if ya want, I have bevs.” This certainly brought a smile to Gavin’s face. He wasn’t even sure why. He hangs out at Michael's all the time, but usually because he invites himself, or everyone else is there... but for some reason, the fact that Michael invited him over, was sort of “top.”  
Gavin texted back, “Sure, want to come get me?? Geoff can’t come, Brislyn is ill.”

It wasn’t much longer before Michael was in the driveway, honking his horn. Geoff threw open the window just as Gavin was running out to the car. “Michael you idiot, Brislyn is sleeping at the moment, you wake her up and it’s coming out of you paycheck.” Called Geoff, in an almost yell, but still trying to be quiet.

“Sorry!” Michael called out as he drove off. He then turned to Gavin. “So, ‘toppy tips nighty night’ get canceled?” He said in a very mocking sort of tone, with a smirk.

“Michael! You know very well that it was ‘tippy toppers night out’ and yes, it did… I said Brislyn was sick! But we can have our own ‘tippy toppers night in’ though.” He said giving Michael a play punch on his shoulder. 

“So I get Geoff’s sloppy seconds, I see.” Michael joked, punching Gavin back, a little harder than Gavin’s punch had been. The goofed off and ‘faffed about’ as Gavin would call it, all the way back to Michaels apartment. As the pulled in Gavin felt his heart race a bit, and _Bloody hell, why do I feel this way about Michael._ He thought, then pushed the thought aside as they walked up to Michael’s floor. When they got into Michael’s apartment, they both abandoned their shoes at the door and headed into the living room. “Make yourself at home, while I grab us some beers.” Michael told him, as he went into the kitchen. Gavin sat down on the couch, not sure what else to do.

Michael brought back two beers one for each of them, and sat beside Gavin. “So, play a game, or watch a movie, or… what?” He said has he took a, very loud, drink of his beer. Gavin shrugged, and mumbled what could have been “whatever” into his beer as he also took a drink, only his was more of a chug, trying to drown the weird thoughts and feeling swimming though his head. Why could he all of a sudden feel the heat coming off of Michael when they weren’t even touching? Why did Michael’s lips look so cute when they were wet? And more importantly, why in bloody hell, was he thinking these things about his best friend, his MALE best friend?

“Really? Is your beer already empty, you just got here, we have only said like 4 words to each other. I’m gonna go get some more!” He said and stood up to walk back over to the kitchen. Gavin hadn’t realized he had already finished his. He looked at Michael’s bottle, and noticed it was still almost full. Maybe he should slow down, he thought. Michael walked in with an unopened 12 pack in one hand and 5 loose bottles in his other arm. “This should do it.” He said as he put it all right in front of Gavin. “Let’s play some old school Mario, what do ya say?”

“Sure, Michael.” Smiled Gavin, as he grabbed another beer and started to chug again, determined to squash these feelings right out of him. Michael stood up and put “Super Mario Bro. 3” into his NES, and pressed the start button.  
They were about 3 worlds in, and Gavin was about six beers in, when they decided to watch a movie instead, no longer able to make it past single levels, thanks to alcohol. “What movie you wanna watch?” Michael asked, and walked over to his bookshelf that held many movies and games. Gavin followed him, and looked at all of them, even if he could barely make out the words, and the room was slightly spinning. He pulled one off of the shelf, “This one?” He asked, looking at the cover of “Thirteen Ghosts.”

“Oh that one is almost a classic, seen it?” asked Michael, and Gavin shook his head no. “You are gonna be so scared,” Laughed Michael, because he know how big of a chicken Gavin was when it came to ghosts, “but let’s do this.”  
Gavin sat down, and Michael put the DVD in the Xbox, he started to sit down, but then said, “No, let’s do this, RIGHT.” And turned out every light in the apartment, so the only light was coming from the TV. He sat next to Gavin, and started watching to movie.

The first ghost they saw, made Gavin jump almost in Michael’s lap. When he calmed down he realized how close they were, and that Michael had his arm around his shoulder almost protectively. This made his heard stop, then do a few flips, and start back. He sat, afraid to move, afraid Michael would realize he was holding him, and pull away. After a few moments he started to relax. He even leaned into Michael a bit, not realizing that Michael was watching him, instead of the movie.  
Gavin leaned forward to get another beer, and he felt Michael shift a bit, then the movie paused. Gavin looked up as Michael was standing, “I think we need some snacks, would you like some chips, or, sorry, crisps?” He smiled as he asked.

“Sure, Mikey, that would be top.” He said, as he started to chug yet another beer. Michael went to the kitchen and started opening and closing cabinets, looking for something. He came back with one big bowl, full of Doritos, and sat back down, pulling Gavin back against him, wrapping his arm back around his shoulders, putting the bowl in Gavin’s lap where they could both reach them, and started the movie. Gavin was way to giddy to watch the movie at this point. Not only did Michael not pull away, but he wanted to be close. Gavin didn’t want that to make him as happy as it did, but it was. Something or someone, on the movie, let out a scream. Gavin wasn’t paying attention to what was going on, so it made him jump even harder. He hid his face in Michaels shoulder. Michael laughed, and called him a pansy, but reached up and stroked his crazy mess of hair. Gavin’s heart, again, stopped, and did some flips. He was fully drunk, this time, and lost all the questions about his feelings. He no longer cared why he felt how he did, he just knew how he felt. At that moment, he realized, he may, very well, be in love with Michael Jones.

When he looked up at Michael he saw that Michael was looking back. He smiled, almost sheepishly, then made a very drunk decision. He pushed his lips onto Michael’s surprisingly soft lips. He braced for a hit. He knew Michael was going to hit him. The hit never came, what he got instead, was fingers threaded through his hair, pulling him closer, as Michael kissed him back. 

At first the kiss was gentle, but soon it became a fight for dominance, with the bowl of chips being knocked into the floor. First Michael bit Gavin’s bottom lip, tugging a bit, with Gavin biting back. Gavin was the first to break the kiss. He looked into Michael’s eyes. He could see a bit of shock at what was happening, but what was more present was a look of longing. Gavin started kissing down Michael’s jawline, stopping just below his ear, to suck on the soft part of his neck. He moved down to his collar bone and bit. He felt his pants suddenly grow a size to small in certain areas. He straddled Michael and realized Michael had the same issue. He rocked gently into Michael, and heard Michael groan a bit, turning him on that much more, causing him to rock into him again, only a lit less gentle this time, pulling a much louder groan this time, that sounded a whole lot more like Gavin’s name.


	2. Start over....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little hot for Gavin and Michael, but the next morning Gavin has a hard time remembering anything, while Michael can't forget....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweet Michael not wanting to take advantage of Gavin is my favorite.

The more Gavin rocked into Michael, the more he wanted, no... needed, him. He could tell that Michael felt the same. Gavin leaned back into Michael, crushing their lips together, almost aggressively. Michael’s hands were moving all over Gavin’s body, Gavin could tell that Michael wanted to rid him of his clothes. Gavin tore away from Michael’s lips, and started to remove his own shirt, when Michael grabbed Gavin’s hands before he could lift his shirt over his head. “No, Gavin, not yet. We need to stop.” Michael said, through heavy breathing. Gavin looked down into Michael’s eyes. He could still see the longing, but another look was starting to creep in… concern? He was far too tipsy to be sure of what exactly Michael had to be concerned about.

Michael stood up, setting Gavin down on the couch, and started to walk away. “But Michael…” Gavin whined, “I thought we were having fun!” Gavin started to get up to follow Michael, but thanks to the alcohol and that quick yet intense little make out session, he found that he was extremely light headed, and fell back down on the couch, defeated.

Michael stopped walking, and turned around, running his fingers through his hair. “I was Gavin, I was having fun. I am still so fucking turned on right now, that it is taking everything in me not to jump on top of you…” Gavin started to interrupt, but Michael walked back over to him, and held his fingers up to Gavin’s lips. “…. But I can’t Gavin! Not tonight. You are so drunk, and I am still very sober, if I did anything near what I wanted to do to you, no matter how much you say you want me to, it would be taking advantage of you, and I just…. I can’t do that to you. I care too much about you!” He turned and walked toward his bedroom, leaving Gavin to think, or at least try to think, about what just happened. All he could think have was _Michael cares about me?”_

Gavin stood up and stumbled toward Michael’s room, when he got there he saw that the door was still open a bit, so he didn’t knock. He pushed the door open the rest of the way, and saw Michael laying on his bed, with his arms over his head. “Michael, we can wait, can we start over tomorrow… when I’m sober.” He managed to get all the words out, with only a hint of a slur. Michael removed his arms away from his head and looked at Gavin, with one tear sliding down his cheek. “Oh, Michael, I have made you sad!” Exclaimed Gavin, as her rushed over to the bed, to comfort him. He laid beside him, and ran his hand through his hair. “Why have I made you sad?” He asked.

Michael looked at him, and smiled a sad little smile. “It’s just…. I know in the morning you won’t remember any of this, and we won’t start over. I will continue to pretend not to be in love with you, and you will forget all about tonight. Do you think this is the first time we have done this? You always forget, and you will again, but I always love you.” He kissed Gavin softly on the lips, and rolled over.

“Can we at least cuddle ‘til we fall asleep?” Asked Gavin. 

Michael chuckled a little, and replied… “We always do Gavvers, we always do.”  
Before Gavin rolled over, he took out his phone, and fumbled with the buttons, then placed it on the night stand. He slipped out of his shirt and pants, and then rolled over, and tugged Michael close to him, and wrapped his arms around him. Them both slowly drifted off to sleep, listening to the sound of each other’s breathing.

***********************************

Gavin woke up alone in Michael’s bed. He doesn’t remember coming to bed, he doesn’t remember much after playing Mario with Michael. He wonders where Michael is, and he sits up to go find him. His stomach knots up a bit, and his head pounded a little, and he realized, he was hung-over. “Bollocks, how much did I drink last night,” he said to no one in particular.

Michael walks in from the hall with wet hair, wearing only some boxers, drying of from a shower, “D’you say something?” He asked, rubbing his hair with a towel. “Oh and good morning.”

“Just talking to myself.” Said Gavin stealing glances at Michael, feeling those same stupid feeling he remembers having for Michael before his memory got all foggy. He tried to shake the feelings away, this was his friend, his best friend, his straight best friend, and no way could he feel the same way! 

“Hey, Gav, do you even remember last night?” Michael asked his sleepy, adorable, hung over friend. 

“Not really, said Gavin… I remember I got really smashed, but not any details. Why? Oh my god, what did I do?” Gavin’s heart was beating so hard in his chest, it felt as if in my escape. He couldn’t remember anything, but what if he confessed his feelings for Michael, what if Michael was getting ready to throw him out of his house, and what if their friendship is now over, all because he got black out drunk and confessed his embarrassing feelings for his straight friend. He tried to remember anything. 

“Oh nothing Gavin,” Michel cut off Gavin’s racing thoughts, “I was just thinking about how scared you were of the movie.” Laughed Michael, but as he turned away, his laugh was replaced by sadness. “Hey, get dressed, let’s go get some coffee.” He said, as he walked out. Gavin pulled on his jeans and shirt, slipped his phone in his back pocket, ran his hands through his hair, not really fixing it at all, and walked out to find Michael.

When he walked out he saw beer bottles and crisps all over the floor. “Bloody hell, what happened there?” He said as he motioned to the mess. 

“I told you that movie scared you, don’t worry about it, I will clean up when I get back.” He said as he slipped his shoes on. Gavin followed his lead and put his shoes on as well. He followed him out to his car and got in. As they drove to the café down the street, they had a normal conversation, nothing between them any different. Michael was pretending not to love Gavin, as Gavin, again, remembered nothing. 

When they got in the café, Michael ordered a white chocolate mocha, and Gavin got some tea, he really didn’t care much for coffee. Gavin took his phone out of his pocket, laid it on the table, and sat down in the chair across from Michael. He sipped his tea, and unlocked his phone, to see if he had gotten any missed call the night before. He had one new message, from Geoff. “What does that even mean, dude, and do you realize how late it is, you are totally, off your ass drunk, aren’t you?” Gavin cocked his head to the side… he didn’t remember texting Geoff last night. “What is it?” Asked Michael when he saw how confused Gavin looked.

“Nothing, just Geoff, being a knob.” He scrolled up and read what he had written to Geoff, “Remind me tomorroww that I ned to rember, he criys when I dont and I love his simle not cry, we cCAn start over!!!!!!!!!!!” Putting his phone back down, and drinking more of his tea. Trying to remember what his text had meant, then it hit him… all the memories flooded back. The first thing he remember was seeing Michael cry, then he remembered why. He could almost feel their lips touching again. He looked at Michael and smiled. 

“You ready to go, gav? Want me to take you back home, or go back to my place for some more scary movies?” He chuckled, trying to not care about his friend, not realizing, this time, Gavin remembered. 

“You know what Michael, I want to go back to your place, but I don’t want to watch a movie.” He grinned and walked out the door to Michael’s car, leaving Michael quite confused. Michael followed him out and unlocked the door. They both got in and Michael started the car, before turning around and saying… “Ok, then what do you want to do???” 

Gavin leaned in, kissed him softly on the lips, and then whispered, “Start over.” Michael’s heart skipped, and he tried to kiss Gavin back, but Gavin pulled away. “Just drive you doof, and we will start when we get to your apartment.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so... starting over, eh? maybe some smut in my next chapter.... maybe something hot and heavy??
> 
> -Randa


	3. Where's this leave us...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Michael do the do, wink, and then question a whole lot... Michael remains a complete sweetheart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut in this one.... if you don't like gay sex, you should probably not be here.... I, for one, think it's hot, lol  
> -Randa

Michael pulled away from Gavin, put the car in drive, and drove home, a bit over the speed limit. He wanted to get home fast. He pulled in the parking lot and jumped out of the car, practically running for the apartment. Gavin laughed as he followed him up the steps. As soon as they got in the apartment, Michael pushed Gavin into the wall, and started to attack his lips with his own. He was a mess of feelings, he no longer had to hold back as he had been doing for over a year, he could finally do what he had been longing to do. Gavin moaned into the kiss, causing Michael’s cock to twitch to life. He pressed into Gavin, feeling his cock just as hard. Michael moaned this time, running his tongue along Gavin’s teeth, counting them in his head. Gavin opened his teeth slightly and nibbled on Michael’s tongue, causing Michael to buck up into him. 

Gavin reached down and took the hem of Michael’s shirt in his right hand lifting it up, allowing his left hand to explore his newly exposed chest, they broke from the kiss just long enough to lift the shirt over his head, and toss it to the ground, their lips immediately found each other’s again. Michael reached down and took the buckle of Gavin’s belt and started to undo it, he pulled the belt out of the loops as fast as he could. He broke from their kiss again, both breathing so heavy, and a whine escaping Gavin, as Michael pulled way. 

Michael turned, and walked away, leaving Gavin in shock, until he realized Michael was headed for the bedroom… Gavin had to sprint to catch up to his boi. Michael sat on the bed, and pulled Gavin over to him, causing Gavin to straddle both of his knees and stand in front of him. He unbuttoned the younger boy’s pants, and slid them down over his bony, yet infuriatingly sexy, hips. He then rubbed his erection with only the cotton of Gavin’s boxers between them.

Gavin bucked forward, as Michael touched him. He could feel his boxers getting a small wet spot as his cocked leaked precum, and his whole body ached for more touching. He kicked the pants off of his feet, and pushed Michael down from a sitting position, to a laying position, the undid his pants, and slid them off of Michael, a little slower than Michael had wanted, and he let out a whine this time, palming his own erection, through his own boxers. Gavin backed away, slipping his shirt off, and removing his boxers, the last thread of clothing he had on. Leaving him completely nude, wearing nothing, but a small creeper necklace around his neck. He looked down at the man on the bed, and ached. How long had he loved him? How long had he wanted this? He yanked Michael’s boxers, off in one swift motion, he had tossed them on the floor. He climbed on top of him and straddled him, leaning in for a kiss. As their cocks touched they both let out a moan. Michael was a mess under Gavin, and Gavin wasn’t sure why, but he loved it so much. He felt in control, and wanted more. 

Gavin pulled away from the kiss and started to trail kisses all down Michael body. From his jaw to his neck, to his chest, to his stomach, stopping at the head of Michael’s visibly throbbing member! He skipped over it… and instead moved his mouth to the base of his cocking, licking all the way up the curve, causing Michael to buck forward and cord his fingers through Gavin’s messy locks. When Gavin reached the tip, he took the base in his hands, and started to stoke gently, while gently kissing the head, and running his tongue over the slit. He took his other hand and stared rubbing his own, rock hard, pulsating, dick.

Michael rocked forward a bit, until more of him was in the brit’s mouth, and cried, “Make me cum Gavin, make me cum!” Gavin didn’t need to be told, but he loved the fact that he was. He stroked himself faster, and took all of Michael that he could. He tried not to gag, but as Michael rocked forward a little, he had to pull off of him and choke a little. Michael laughed and apologized, stroking his lover’s hair. 

Gavin went back to sucking and kissing Michael’s dick, and stoked himself even faster. Michael held back a little this time, and didn’t buck anymore, but his physical restrain, made him all the more vocal. “Oh, Gavvy, Fuck me!” He choked out as he came into Gavin’s mouth. Gavin came in time with him, pulling away and swallowing down Michael’s spunk, and laughing. 

“Looks like that will have to wait til next time, love.”

***************************************

They lay in the bed for a little bit, just enjoying each other. Michael lay on his back with Gavin’s head laying on his chest. Michael reached up to stroke Gavin’s messy hair. “We should get up Gav, we have been laying hear for about an hour, accomplishing nothing.”

“Michael, I wouldn’t say nothing, I absolutely wouldn’t call cuddle time nothing.” Said Gavin, propping himself up on his elbow next to Michael, to look into his eyes. Michael looked back at him and grinned. He still couldn’t believe that he was laying here, with Gavin in his bed.

Michael sat up, stopping to kiss Gavin gently on the lips. He slung his legs over the side of the bed, ran his fingers through his hair and stood up. He searched the floor for his boxers, noticing the clothes everywhere. He found his underwear amongst the mess and slipped them up over his hips and walked out of the room.

Gavin stood up and found his boxers as well. He slipped them on, grabbed his phone out of his jeans pocket, and followed Michael, wondering where this left them. Was it a one-time thing? Was it the beginning of something great? What exactly was it? He found Michael in the kitchen pouring himself a bowl of cereal. Gavin debated on whether he wanted to ask, or just let it go for a bit. He walked up behind Michael and put his arms around his waist, “Michael?” he started

“What Gav?” Michael asked as he turned around in his arms. “What’cha need?” He said as he placed his hands on his hips. That’s when Gavin decided, for sure, he needed to know.

“Where does this leave us? I never thought I was gay, but I really like you, and I just need to know what…” He was cut off by Michael’s lips being pressed gently against his. He gives in and kisses back, almost forgetting his question. Michael pulled away, turned around, slipping out for Gavin’s hug. He then picks up his bowl of cereal and takes it to the table, and sits. Gavin stays where he is watching Michael’s every move. “Michael,” he whined, “that wasn’t an answer.”

“I think it is Gav. I wouldn’t kiss you, if I didn’t like you back.” Michael says, before taking a bite of his cereal. 

Gavin continues to stare, that still wasn’t an answer, but he decides to let it go for now, better not push too hard, just yet.  
He decides to ask a much less important question, “Really Michael, you are a full grown man, and you are eating cereal for lunch?” With that he giggles and sits down across from him.

“Hey, this is my big boy cereal,” he joked back, “you can have some too, you can have whatever, make yourself at home, don’t make me get up and fix you lunch.” He smiled and continued to eat his cereal. With that Gavin stood back up walked over to the cabinet and started to rummage through, before deciding on a can of ravioli that he simply opened and ate right out of the can, no heating or anything. “Much more adult, Gav.” Michael joked.

After they finished eating, they decided they should clean up, the bottles and chips were still all over the floor from last night, Michael grinned as he swept up the chips and picked up the bowl, remembering exactly the moment they hit the floor, remembering how Gavin felt in his lap. “Gavin,” he spoke so quietly he wasn’t sure he would be heard, but when Gavin turned to him, he continued to talk. “I don’t know, okay? I don’t know where this leaves us. I never thought I was gay, I have never had feelings for another man, but I really like you too, but I still don’t know where this leaves us.” He frowned a little, not used to these emotions he was feeling, he was much more comfortable with rage.

Gavin tossed the last bottle from the floor into the bin, and nodded. “That works for now.” He smiled at Michael before walking over and grabbing his hand. He took the hand and placed it over his heart, and as cheesy as he knew it was, he grinned, and said “I know what’s here, ya know… and it feels top.” He grinned again, let go of his hand and walked over the couch and sat down, picking up the remote and searching through the channels.

“As sweet as that was, that was so fuckin’ lame, Gavvy.” Michael chuckled. He took the trash bin to the door, and the bowl to the kitchen, then joined Gavin, to pretend to watch TV, while really watching Gavin, trying desperately to figure it all out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We may get some fatherly Geoffrey in the next chapter, stay tuned.


	4. first times and love....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Gavin explore every inch of each other, and fall in love while they're at it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut... but love too... but mostly sexy times... :D
> 
> -Randa

They sat watching TV for a bit, when Gavin’s phone went off they both jumped a bit from the sudden noise. Gavin picked it up and pushed the talk button below the picture of Geoff. “Yea?” He answered. Michael listened to the one sided conversation. “Oh I was so bloody drunk, even I don’t know what that text meant.” He smiled. “I dunno who was crying, Michael I guess, maybe I beat him at Banjo Kazooie, and you know that would make him cry.” He laughed. “I dunno, how’s Brislyn doing though.” He decided to change the subject. “Well that’s good, yeah, if I don’t see ya tonight I guess I’ll see ya in the morning at work.” He winked at Michael, hinting that he would like to spend the night again. “Oh shut yer gob, Geoff, see ya.” He then hung up. 

“So, does that mean you want to maybe stay the night again?” Michael asked, with an unsure smile. Gavin shrugged and went back to watching TV. He wasn’t sure either. 

They spent the day lounging around Michael’s house for most of the afternoon, stealing glances at each other, and the occasional kiss. Around 6 o’ clock they decided to go out. They both finally got dressed, into something other than just their boxers for the first time, since that morning. Michael chuckled, smoothed out a wrinkle on Gavin’s shirt, kissed his forehead, having to tip toe a bit to reach, and walked out of the bedroom headed to the door.

They decided on a restaurant downtown, a “real restaurant” as Gavin called it, meaning a sit down, and get waited on, kind of restaurant. They were seated at a small table near the back of the restaurant, by a small, mousy waitress, who couldn’t help but giggle and blush every time Gavin spoke. His accent just happened to have that effect on girls. They ordered their drinks and the waitress bounced off to get them. “So Michael,” said Gavin, looking across the table, chin resting on his hands. “Can we call this our first date?” He grinned. 

“Ya know Gav. We have been out plenty together,” Michael started, then nudged Gavin’s leg with his foot under the table, “but, you may be right, this is our first real date.” Michael grinned back. The waitress brought their drinks and took their orders. They ate, talked, and had a normal night. Nothing was different from this “date” and any of the other times they had been out for dinner, yet everything felt different.

After dinner, they went back to Michael’s. As they walked into his apartment, Michael gently pushed Gavin into the door as he closed it. He kissed his lips, then his neck, then he whispered, “Ya know, I think I do wanna be a thing. I think it might be a little more than like.” He took Gavin’s hand and led him to the bedroom. A little more sure of his feelings.

 

When they got to the bedroom Michael wasted no time stripping himself of his shirt and jeans, and pushing Gavin to the bed. Gavin looked at him and saw a tenderness in his eyes, but an even more present look of lust. Michael straddled Gavin where he lay and bent down to kiss him. He licked at Gavin’s lips as if asking permission. Gavin parted his lips and allowed Michael’s tongue to slip in. Michael moaned at the warmth of Gavin’s mouth. Michael reached down and began to undo Gavin’s jeans, but Gavin gently pushed him away. 

Michael stopped all of his movements and looked down at the Brit. “What? Did you want to stop? Are we moving too fast?” He said, scared that maybe he had pushed too far, not wanting to jeopardize his relationship and more importantly his friendship with the beautiful man beneath him. 

“No, Michael, I mean I don’t know, I….” Gavin stammered, cheeks turning a slight more pink than usual. He wasn’t sure if that was Michael’s first time ever with another man or not, but it was his, and he was very nervous. That morning, was the first time he had ever even kissed a man, while sober anyway.

Michael leaned down and ghosted his lips over Gavin’s, and smiled, “I understand Gav, I really do.” He said as he placed a small and gentle kiss on Gavin’s cheek. “All these feelings are new,” another small, yet a little less gentle kiss on his neck. “They are for me too.” He said, placing a much less gentle kiss on his collar bone. Gavin moaned, then chuckled a bit, still very nervous, but managing to enjoy every bit of the man on top of him. Michael reached down again, and started back where he left off, undoing Gavin’s pants, except Gavin didn’t stop him this time.

Michael reached into the waistband of Gavin’s jeans, and started to massage his already hard cock. Gavin moaned Michael’s name and thrust into his touch, nearly forgetting his reservations. This may be his first time with another man, but he couldn’t imagine any man more perfect than his Michael. 

Michael slowly climbed off of Gavin, pulling a small whine from him. He quickly made up for it by reaching up and pulling Gavin’s pants off in one fell swoop. He then removed his own boxers and Gavin removed his shirt. Michael, fully nude, barring a small pixelated diamond necklace, reached down and gently removed Gavin’s boxers, slowly, teasingly brushing against Gavin’s erection. Michael walks over to his night stand and pulls out a small pouch of lube, thankful for the gag gifts from their fans, they were finally going to be put to use. He looked at Gavin and smiled. “Top or bottom, babe, you choose.”

Gavin felt his voice catch in his throat. He knew what he wanted, but was scared. He wanted Michael to be in charge, but he was terrified that it would hurt. “um… uh….oh, Just fuck me Jones” He managed to finally say. Michael chuckled, and walked over to the bed and sat down next to Gavin who was now laying on his back, propped up on his elbows. 

Michael tore the corner off of the pouch of lube, and put a generous amount on his fingers on his right hand. He took Gavin’s chin in his left hand, and tilted his head, he kissed him just as he began to insert his index finger into Gavin’s opening. Gavin gasped into the kiss. This was something he had never felt before. “It’s okay Gavvy, I’ll go slow.” He whispered, kissing Gavin’s neck, and slowly thrusting in and out, stopping every time he felt Gavin tense up. 

When he was finally sure that Gavin was relaxed enough he inserted another finger, pushing in slowly, until he found the sweet spot, causing Gavin to fall apart under him. Gavin bucked forward and yelled out, “Oh fuck, Michael, more!” So that is what he got. Moving faster, he added another finger, scissoring them, stretching Gavin until he was sure that he was ready. 

Michael stood up, and took both of Gavin’s legs in his hands and placed them on his shoulders, he took the pouch of lube, and squirted what was left on his cock. He lined himself up, but before pushing in, he glanced at Gavin, who gave a little nod, letting him know he was ready. Michael pushed in slowly, feeling Gavin tense up, and stopped, but much to his surprise Gavin pushed himself further onto him. Once he had pushed all the way down to the base they both stopped for a moment, allowing Gavin time to adjust. Michael reached down and started to stroke Gavin’s dick slowly, and thrusting into him with the same rhythm. Michael angled himself in just the right way, brushing into Gavin’s prostate, and with that they moaned together. 

Michael started to pick up the pace, thrusting faster, harder and deeper with each push. As he ground into Gavin stroking him faster, the screams of pleasure became louder, and less comprehensible. Gavin balled one fist into the sheets, and corded the fingers of his other hand through Michaels curls. “Michael, I’m gonna…. Oh fuck, bloody hell!” Gavin screamed as came into Michael’s hand. As he came he tightened around Michael, the sudden tightness around him, coupled with the sight and sound of the man unraveling under him, sent Michael over the edge as well, spilling into Gavin, and collapsing on top of him. They were both panting and sweating, and smiling like idiots. Michael rolled off of Gavin taking a place beside him, and curling into him. He brushed Gavin’s hair out of his face, and kissed his cheek. “I love you, Gavin, and I think I always have.” He said.

Gavin rolled over to face him, kissing his lips. “ I love you to, Mikey, and I am so very happy to hear you say that!” They kissed one more time and closed their eyes, and though it was only nearing 8 o’clock, they fell asleep listening to the sound of each other breathe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the boys head to work... do they keep their new relationship secret, could they if they tried?


	5. back to work we go.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys go back to work, and decide to act as if nothing has changed. How well will that go?

Michael was the first to wake up, rolling over to look at the beautiful man beside him, HIS beautiful man. He kissed Gavin awake. “Hi.” Said Gavin with a smile, as soon as his eyes fluttered open.  
“Good morning, want to get breakfast before work?” asked Michael, as Gavin shifted to prop himself on his elbows.  
“Sure,” Gavin responded, leaning in for a kiss, “but first will you take me to Geoff’s, I really need to get some clothes.” He grinned. This would be the third day he puts on the same clothes.

Michael gets ready for the day, while Gavin waits for him in the living room, flipping through channels. After Michael is ready for work they get in his car. Michael reaches over, before he starts the car, and takes Gavin’s hand in his. He looks at Gavin, and smiles a slightly unsure smile. “Hey, Gav, will things be different at the office today.” Something Gavin actually hadn’t thought of yet.

“Um, I….” He started, not really sure what his answer should be. “I think maybe we should keep it between us, ya know. I love you, a lot, but I don’t know how they would react.” He responded. Michael nodded, started the car and they headed to Geoff’s. When they got to Geoff’s Gavin ran to his little room out back to get ready for work, while Michael waited in his car. 

As Michael waited for Gavin, Geoff came out, ready to head to work too. “Heeeey, Mikey, finally bring him home…. Better not be too hung over.” he laughed. Michael joined his laughter.

“No, Geoff… we actually passed out pretty early last night,” he told the truth, “so, we slept it off.” Geoff patted him on the shoulder and said goodbye as he headed to his car, pulling away as Gavin headed back out, in clean clothes.

“Let’s go grab some breakfast, Mikey.” He said as he slid into the passenger seat, taking Michael’s hand back in his, it just fit so well. Knowing that Geoff had already headed to the office, they decided to just get something to go from the same café as the morning before. Gavin got an iced chai and cinnamon bun, and Michael just got a Cappuccino, deciding to skip actual breakfast.  
They pulled into the parking lot of Roosterteeth and Michael looked at Gavin, “I love you, now let’s act normal, I guess.”  
“Ok, love… lets act the same, for now at least.” said Gavin as he reached in for a quick kiss. “Boy this is gonna be hard.” He said, rubbing Michael’s cheek with the back of his hand before getting out of the car. Getting ready to face the guys, and hope that they could pretend that they hadn’t fallen in love, in addition to having the best sex ever

Gavin and Michael step into the Roosterteeth building the same way they always do, nothing different, but everything feels new. They made their way to the Achievement Hunter office stopping by the front desk to say hello to Kara, then waving to a few other people they pass in the halls on the way. When they reach the office door, Gavin turns to smile at Michael. “Remember, let’s be normal, my little Michael.” Michael swallows hard, then smiles back.

When they walk into the office they are greeted by Geoff and Ryan, the only two that are already there. Ryan waves at them, but goes back to whatever he is watching. Geoff, however, grins really big at Gavin. “So, you guys have fun this weekend?” he asks.

“Yea, we did.” said Gavin, glad that he sounded way more confident than he felt. He hadn’t really kept any secrets from Geoff the whole time he had known him, but he also wasn’t ready for him to know about his and Michael’s relationship. He didn’t want anyone to know he was gay, if that is even what he was, can you be considered gay, or even bisexual, if you had only fallen for one man?

“So, what did you two do all weekend?” Geoff said, when he didn’t get much of a response from the pair in front of them, who were now busy setting up their computers and mics for the next Let’s Play, he changed the subject, “I know you got drunk enough to not make any sense at all in that text, Gav.” He said looking at Gavin, then turned to Michael, “Did he beat you at your own game, and make you cry?”

“Wha…” he started to ask Geoff what he was on about, but when he saw a small nod, and a bit of panic from Gavin beside him, he knew he needed to lie. “Did he really say I cried, ha, he may have beaten me, but it was only because I was fuckin’ drunk off my ass.” He said with a laugh. Everything is normal, everything is still the same.

As the day they went on, Gavin and Michael kept catching themselves smiling a lot more, but they were able to get through the first half of the day as if nothing had changed between them. When lunch time had rolled around everyone in the office broke away from their computers, and headed in their desired directions. Ryan to the kitchen, since he had brought a packed lunch, Ray, Geoff and Jack headed out to get something from a restaurant down the road, leaving Michael and Gavin alone together.  
“Michael…” Gavin started. He walked over to him and took Michael’s hand in his own. “I just want to kiss you and hold your hand, and mess up your hair.” He chuckled. “I love you… and now that I know it…. It is so hard to keep it in.”

“I know Gav, you were the one that wanted to act, ‘normal’, remember.” He said, rubbing the back of Gavin’s hand with his thumb. “I don’t know how they will react, but it’s your choice whether we tell them, okay?” He said, then he brought Gavin’s hand up to his lips and kissed it gently. He dropped Gavin’s hand, then suddenly stood up and headed for the door, “Follow me, Gavvers.” He called back over his shoulder. Gavin followed, he would follow this man to the end of the earth. 

Michael led him to a conference room down the hall, once they were inside he locked the door. The room didn’t have any windows, so he knew they would have some privacy. He took Gavin’s chin in his hand and brought their lips together. The kiss could only be described as sweet and gentle. When he pulled away they were both all smiles. “I just needed that, Gav.” He said, then he opened the door and walked back out, leaving Gavin dumbstruck, standing in the room touching his lips.

The second half of the day went about the same as the first half. Everything seemed the same in the Achievement Hunter office as it always had. They filmed a GTAV Let’s Play, in which Gavin goofed off a lot, like always, but Michael didn’t scream at him as much, Geoff noticed. 

After the Let’s Play was finished the Hunters decided to go on and film a Thing’s To Do In: Minecraft, in which Gavin goofed off a lot, again as always. He kept killing everyone, sparing only Michael, Geoff noticed. 

Once they were done filming Geoff decided they should all go on and call it a day. As they were all leaving Michael was getting ready to ask Gavin to go get something to drink, or to watch a movie, or to go swim… anything really, just as long as they were together, but Geoff beat him to it. 

“Hey Gav, want to go with me and Brislyn to get ice cream? She feels better but says her throat hurts, and only ice cream can cure it.” He laughed, he knew good and well she just had him wrapped around her finger. 

Gavin looked from Geoff to Michael, torn between being “normal” and hanging out with Geoff, or spending more time with his boi. He saw a smile and a slight nod from Michael, and said “Um, sure Geoff.”  
As Geoff was walking out he turned back to Gavin who had started to follow him, and said, “Oh, and your boyfriend is welcome to join us too.” and walked out, with a smirk. 

Gavin and Michael looked at each other, Gavin had a look of slight panic, but Michael was all smiles. Geoff knew, and was totally cool with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh oh, Geoff knows.... :)


	6. Family isn't just blood...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys go out for ice cream with Geoff and Brislyn, Michael gets some advice... then sexy times again... yay

"Wot are you on about, Geoffrey?” Gavin nearly squeaked, running after Geoff. Michael just laughed and shook his head… following after them.

“Oh Gav, give it up, I won’t say anything to anyone, ok?” said Geoff, turning around to look at the pair behind him. “You guys are so obvious, but I think the other guys are too dumb.” He laughed, as they all got into the Geoff’s car, Gavin in the passenger seat, and Michael in the back.

Gavin started to object again, he had his mind set on denying it all, calling Geoff crazy, and pretending to be normal, but Michael interrupted him, “Thanks, Geoff. We aren’t ready for anyone else to know, but how are we ‘obvious’?” He asked Geoff as Gavin blushed in the passenger seat.

“Well… you guys spent all weekend together, Gavin sent me weird texts about making you cry and starting over, and you guys haven’t stopped smiling and looking at each other all day. I have to say, I’m surprised, I honestly didn’t think either of you were gay.” Geoff finished as he drove to his house to pick Brislyn up.

“I’m not gay,” exclaimed Gavin, then he half whispered, “I just love Michael, is all.” It was Michael’s turn to blush. Hearing Gavin admit to Geoff that he LOVED him made his heart do all kinds of somersaults. “I don’t like men, just one man.” He looked behind him smiled at Michael, they were now matching shades of lightish red.

When they pulled into Geoff’s driveway, Geoff opened his car door to get out, but before he got out he turned to Gavin, “Go get some clothes, I know you’re gonna want to spend the night with him again.” Then he got out and went inside. Gavin looked back at Michael, and Michael nodded, to let Gavin know that he did want him to spend the night again. Gavin hopped out of the car and practically ran to his room. 

Geoff and Brislyn came out before Gavin did. Brislyn climbed in back with Michael, and grinned at him. “I won’t get you sick, Michael, I promise, I’m barely even sick anymore. Where’s Gavvy?”

Michael grinned at her, this kid was too cute. “He went to get some stuff. We are having a sleep over at my house tonight.” He said.

“A sleep over on a Monday!” she cried out, then turned to her dad. “Why do you let Gavin have sleep overs on a Monday, I never get to.” She whined. She saw Gavin more like a brother than some random guy living in their back yard, so it only made sense to her that he should follow the same rules that she did.

“Oh, don’t be silly, Bri.” Geoff laughed. “Gavin isn’t a child, he’s more like a man-child.” With that Geoff, Michael and Brislyn all broke out into a fit of giggles, just as Gavin was getting back into the car

“Wot?” asked Gavin when he noticed they were looking at him as they laughed. They headed off to the ice cream shop all talking and joking all the way there. They all got giant bowls of ice cream, and ate until they couldn’t eat anymore. Once they were done eating, Gavin took Brislyn to the little arcade area in the back of the shop, leaving Geoff and Michael alone together.

Geoff looked at Michael with a very serious look on his face, which caused Michael to smile nervously, and become suddenly very interested in his empty ice cream bowl. “Micheal, I know I said Gavin wasn’t a child, and even if he was, he isn’t MY child, but… I love him as if he were, ya know?” Michael nodded, and Geoff continued, “Take things as slow as he wants to, he’s sort of fragile, and he cares a lot about what others think. I know it hurts to hold love in, but if he wants to keep it a secret for a bit longer, let him, ok?” Michael nodded again, he knew that Geoff had a fatherly tendency towards Gavin, but never realized how deep it ran until now. “and don’t you dare fucking hurt him, Mr. Jones, he is absolutely one thing you won’t rage quit.” He said as he got up to dump their bowls in the bin, just as Gavin and Brislyn came back laughing at how bad they were at every game they played.

Geoff Dropped the boys back off at the rooster teeth office, so Michael could get his car, and as they were getting out of the car Geoff turned to Gavin, “Hey, you want me to pick you up before work, so we can go in together, like always? If you show up with Michael again, the guys will know something is up.” Gavin agreed, he still didn’t want them to know, he didn’t know if they would be as accepting as Geoff. He was still very scared.

When they got into Michael’s car, Gavin reached over, and took Michael’s hand in his. They just felt good together. They drove to Michael’s apartment in silence, but a very comfortable silence.

When they got back inside Michael’s apartment Michael sat down on the couch and patted his lap. Without a word from ether of them, Gavin sat on his lap and leaned if for a kiss. It was just as sweet as the one they had shared in the conference room early that day. Michael had one hand on the small of Gavin’s back, and the other on one of his thighs. Gavin had both hands in Michael’s curly hair. They kissed like this until forever, or so it felt like it, but neither complained. Gavin finally pulled away from the kiss and placed his forehead up to Michael’s and smiled. “I may very well be in love with you!” He said.

Michael pulled their foreheads apart, and placed a quick kiss on the tip of Gavin’s nose. “I love you too, Gavin.” He said, and he had never believed anything as strong as he believed those words. 

Gavin climbed off of Michael’s lap and took his hand. He pulled him up and started walking toward Michael’s bedroom. Michael let Gavin lead him. When they got to the bedroom Gavin turned Michael around kissed him as backed him into the bed. Once Michael felt the bed hit the back of his knees he sat down, never breaking from the kiss. He pulled Gavin down with him as he lay down on his back.   
Gavin straddled Michael and finally pulled away from their kiss. He looked down at the man under him, and smiled, he couldn’t believe that this was his, all his. He was absolutely in love. He pulled his own shirt up over his head, and Michael reached up immediately to rub the newly exposed skin. Gavin leaned back down and began to kiss Michaels neck. He gave a little nip, causing Michael to moan a bit under him.

The more Gavin bit and kissed at Michael’s neck, jaw, and lips, moving rapidly from one area to another, the more Michael arched his back craving more. He needed more from his boi. Gavin climbed off of Michael pulling a whine, an almost whimper, from the curly haired man, left panting on the bed. Gavin gave a chuckle, and he removed his pants, and lay next to Michael, this time, rather than on top of him. He reached over and began to remove Michael’s shirt as well. As he lifted his shirt he ran the soft fabric gently over his nipples, causing his body to become layered with goose bumps. Gavin leaned forward and kissed one of his nipples, while he took the other one between the forefinger and thumb of his right hand. He pulled a gently as he pinched causing Michael to arch his back off of the bed, and cry out for more. Michael reached down and undid his own pants and started to remove them. Gavin reached down, more than willing to help. Once they were in nothing but their boxers, Gavin stood up again, and looked down at Michael, he smiled and tried to appear confident, but he was anything but. He removed his boxers revealing how excited he had become, before asking, “Where did you get the lube from?”, with a very nervous smile. Michael pointed him to the drawer it was in, and Gavin went over and got out a pouch. He walked back over to Michael and sat on the bed next to him, taking his boxers off as well, to expose that he was just as excited as his British counterpart 

Gavin wasn’t exactly sure what he was doing, he mostly copied Michael’s movements from the night before. He squirted the lube onto the fingers of his right hand, and took Michael’s left leg into his left hand, and spread his legs a bit more. He gently rubbed the lube onto Michael’s entrance before pressing in. Michael arched his back at the sudden pressure and Gavin placed a small kiss onto Michael’s thigh as he began to thrust his finger in and out, at a very slow, unsure pace at first, until Michael began to call out for more.   
Michael knew Gavin didn’t know what he was doing. His movements were very unsure, but felt wonderful all the same. He didn’t mind telling Gavin what he wanted and what to do, Gavin was a very fast learner. 

Gavin thrust faster and faster, adding a second finger when Michael asked for it, then a third when he asked again. When Michael was crying out at every movement, Gavin knew he had finally gotten the hang of it. Gavin removed his fingers from Michael and started to rub the rest of the lube on his dick. He stood up, and lined himself up with Michael, who was now stroking himself at a slow, gentle pace, flicking his wrist slightly, with his eyes shut tight. Gavin gave himself a few strokes before pushing into him, slowly, stopping when Michael gripped the sheets and cried out in what seemed like a mixture of pleasure, and pain. He gave Michael some time to adjust before pushing in all the way. 

He pulled Michael’s legs up and around his waist, in which Michael quickly wrapped them around him, craving to have him deeper. Gavin began to thrust in and out picking up the pace as Michael moaned his name. Gavin was shocked at the tightness of Michael around him. Being only his second time ever with a man, and his first time to ever top one, Gavin was impressed with the amazing deal of pleasure it gave him. He could barely control his movements, it was only minutes before he was gripping Michael’s thighs and screaming his name as he came into him. 

Gavin could feel two things, intense desire, and a slight bit of embarrassment at how quick he had been. He pulled out of Michael, and laid down beside him. Since Michael hadn’t come, he began to work him over with his mouth. He started at the already sensitive head, and began to bob up and down on him. Taking most of his length in at once, hollowing he cheeks. He sucked, and licked until Michael was writhing under him, it wasn’t long before he was crying out and coming as well. Gavin swallowed all of it then collapsed down on the bed beside him. Michael reached onto the nightstand beside the bed and grabbed a few tissues. He cleaned himself, then cleaned Gavin as well. He tossed the tissues into the bin beside the bed and curled up into Gavin. He placed a kiss on his lips, and they both smiled. They laid on the bed next to each other for a while, just holding each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> little unsure Gavvy is my fave!
> 
> -Randa


	7. so now you know....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys fool around at the office, and someone else finds out about them.....

Michael leaned onto his elbow and looked down at Gavin and smiled. “What do you say we have some dinner?” Gavin smiled back and nodded. They both got up and pulled on their boxers, and Gavin pulled on his t shirt, before heading into the kitchen. Michael decided that he would like to cook dinner for Gavin. It was a very simple dinner, consisting of frozen, fully cooked chicken strips heated up in the toaster oven, instant mashed potatoes, and a can of green beans that he heated up in the microwave, after adding some salt and pepper, the only “spices” he had in his apartment. He plated the food, and placed it on the table, and then poured them both a glass of wine. Gavin stood up to head to the table, but Michael ran past him and called, “Wait.” as he shuffle through an end table for something. He then pulled out a candle and some matches. He lit the candle and placed it on the table, being uncharacteristically romantic and incredibly cute. 

As they ate dinner, they talked, about everything, but nothing at all, just happy to be in each other’s company. They were totally and irrevocably in love. After dinner they cuddled on the couch and watched a movie on Netflix. Near the end of the movie Michael heard a slight snore coming from the man resting on his lap. He looked down to see a sleeping Gavin and grinned. He finished the movie and allowed Gavin to sleep on his lap. As soon as the movie was over he stood up, and gently lifted Gavin, carrying him bridal style towards the bedroom, it was a fairly simple task, considering Gavin weighed nearly nothing, thought Michael. He placed Gavin on the bed, and covered him up, then headed to the kitchen to clean up from dinner. He threw away the garbage, blew out the candle, put the dishes in the dishwasher, then headed to the bedroom, he laid next to Gavin, wrapping an arm around his waist. He leaned forward and placed a kiss onto Gavin’s temple, and whispered, “I love you, my boi, I love you!” before also drifting off to sleep  
***************************  
Michael and Gavin both woke to the sound of both Gavin’s phone ringing, and someone pounding on the door. Gavin reached over to grab his phone as Michael got up, stumbling over something in the floor, slowly, sleepily making his way towards the door.  
“Fuck!” exclaimed Gavin, before he answered his phone. Looking at the phone he noticed two things; first, he noticed that Geoff was calling him, and second, he noticed they had overslept. He went to answer the phone, exactly as it stopped ringing.

Michael opened the door, to a very annoyed Geoff Ramsey. “Five minutes, that’s how long I am staying, then I am headed to work, with our without Gavin!” he said as he strode over to the couch, and set down, propping his feet up on the coffee table, making himself at home. Michael smirked, he knew very well that Geoff would wait as long as Gavin asked him too. Gavin was one spoiled little brit.

Gavin came rushing out of the bedroom, “Almost ready, Geoff, jus’ need to take a piss and get dressed real quick, k?” he said before running into the bathroom, not even waiting for a response. 

Michael put on some tea, and put some bread in the toaster. “Geoff, you want some toast? Or tea?” He asked peering around the corner at the man on his couch. Geoff had stated to flip through channels on the tv.  
“Um, no, but I would love a beer.” He laughed, “You know, breakfast of champions.” Michael laughed at that and got a beer out of the fridge and brought it to him. Gavin could be heard rushing around in the bathroom. Geoff looked at Michael, “Ya know, I’m not gonna come get him for work if I have to wait around for him, I love the little prick, but not this much.” He grinned.

“I know, sorry, we forgot to set an alarm.” Replied Michael as the toast popped up. Michael got up and started smearing butter and honey on the slices of toast. Then started making two cups of tea, one for him (he was really starting to like it, as long as there was enough sugar) and one for Gavin. Gavin came out of the bathroom trying to walk and put on his shoes at the same time, stumbling all over the place. Michael grinned, Gavin sure was a nut, but he was his nut.

Gavin scarfed down his toast and drank his tea. Gave Michael a quick kiss on the lips, as Geoff feigned disgust, then he and Geoff headed out the door. 

When Gavin and Geoff got to work Gavin was looking at his phone and grinning like an idiot. In the five minute trip to the office he had already gotten a text form Michael. “I miss you already.” Gavin couldn’t believe how much they were acting like little school girls over each other, but he didn’t care, he was loving every minute of it. Geoff noticed the grin, “Lover boy write you a message already?” he said, getting out of the car.

“Yeah.” blushed Gavin, as they headed into roosterteeth building. They went straight to the Achievement hunter office, and started to set up for the day. Ryan and Ray were already there setting up as well. Gavin smiled, Geoff was pretty smart, he thought. No one knew and everything was normal. He wished he knew how the other guys would react. He felt so guilty keeping something so amazing hidden, he just cared so much about whether he was accepted, and he always had.

They had been in the office for maybe ten minutes tops when Michael arrived. Everyone greeted him for the morning, Geoff and Gavin pretending it was the first time they had seen him all day. “Good morning, Mchael.” smiled Gavin. He was almost proud of how well he could play normal.

The day was a regular day at the achievement office. They filmed a couple Let’s Plays, and Michael filmed a Rage Quit. Ray noticed there wasn’t as much “rage” however, he seemed downright cheery. He knew that either something was up, or the game was way too easy. 

When lunch time rolled around Gavin decided to stay behind, Michael quickly decided the same thing. Ryan, Jack and Geoff decided to go to a restaurant down the road. Ray said he was going to walk over to the taco bell around the corner, this however was a lie. He went outside, and waited a few moments before going right back in. He snuck back up to the office to find out what was going on.

Ray walked into the building just in time to see Michael being pulled into a closet by someone. “What the fuck.” he whispered to himself. He now understood why Michael had been cheery. He had a secret lover. Ray was in shock that it was someone at the office though, but who? He tried to remember if he had seen Michael being different around any of the girls at the office, and he couldn’t think of anyone. He knew that it was childish, and he knew that it was none of his business, but he couldn’t help himself, as he leaned his ear against the door. He heard a thoaty moan that he guessed was Michael’s.  
“Oh, right there, oh my God, I love you!” He heard Michael cry, causing Ray to blush a bit. He was shocked that he was hearing Michael and someone doing, what they were doing, in the closet, but even more, he was shocked to hear the words “I love you.” Now he just HAD to know who it was. All he could hear was Michael though, which embarrassed him even more, he could imagine what the other person’s mouth was too busy doing to talk. 

As much as he wanted to run away from this embarrassing situation, he stayed. He wanted, no, NEEDED to know who it was. So, he listened some more. What he heard next shocked him more than he was prepared for. “Oh Gavin, Im gonna….” Ray ran for the office. He was in awe, Michael… and Gavin? He sat at his desk with his head in his hands, trying to act normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now ray knows.... how will he react?
> 
> -Randa


	8. lets jump right in...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray tell them that he knows, and the boys make a couple big decisions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just... cant imagine the ah world without Ray, so.. we shall pretend that nothing has changed. :) 
> 
> Also sorry it's been a while.
> 
> -Randa

When Gavin and Michael walked back into the office Gavin’s hair was a bit more messy than usual, and they were both smiling. They greeted Ray and went to their desks, like nothing had happened. Ray couldn’t decide if he wanted to pretend he didn’t know, or if life would be easier if he told them. After lunch the guys piled into the office and began to set up for another “Let’s play.” Ray couldn’t help that he kept staring at Gavin and Michael, trying to figure out how he had been so oblivious. Then he decided, he had to tell them. He sent a group text to the pair, and waited for a response.

Gavin heard his phone go off just seconds before Michael’s phone. He opened a new message and his face turned three different shades of red, then immediately lost all color. He glanced at Michael to see if he had gotten the same message. Michael had a smirk on his face, because he knew that Ray was accepting. Gavin reread the message, “Heard you lovers in the closet. ;) I wont say anything, but omg, congrats I guess.” Gavin and Michael looked at Ray at the same time, and he gave a wink, his face turning bright red.

The rest of day went completely normal, with only a few shared smirks and silent jokes between the lads. Gavin was a nervous wreck, however, even if he didn’t show it. At the end of the day as everyone was packing up their stuff to leave Ray decided to stick around so he could talk Michael and Gavin. First Jack left, then Ryan. As Geoff left told Gavin he would see him later, but winked, knowing that Gavin wouldn’t be home tonight, leaving Gavin, Michael and Ray alone in the office. Gavin turned to Ray, “So, now ya know?”

Ray smiled, “um, yeah, I kind of heard you guys, well Michael, anyway.” He blushed for what felt like the millionth time since lunch. “I won’t say anything to anyone though, sense it’s obviously a secret, I promise, but, I have to know, how long have you two been together?” He asked.

Gavin looked at Ray in amazement, how were his friends so top? How were they so accepting of this? He was still in shock, when he heard Michael speak. “Well, officially, since Saturday.” He smiled, practically beaming. “I think Gavin wants to keep in a secret for a little bit, so thanks for being so understanding.” Gavin felt Michael intertwine his fingers into his own, and smiled. He had the best boyfriend ever.

When they left, Gavin was silent in the car on the way home, Michael talked about how awesome it was that Ray was so understanding. Gavin barely listened, he had a whole lot on his mind. When they had gotten back to Michael’s apartment he had made what he felt was a very brave decision. “Michael,” He said as they walked through the front door. “I don’t want it to be a secret anymore.” He rushed through his words, afraid that he may lose his nerve.

“You what?” asked Michael, unsure if he really heard him. “You sure you want to tell everyone?”

“Yeah, I am tired of keeping, us… this,” he motioned back and forth between the two, “a secret. I love you, and I think everyone should know.” He said as he pulled Michael in for a kiss. 

“Ok Gav,” smiled Michael, “Just tell me when? Where? And how?” This time it was Michael that pulled Gavin into a kiss. When he pulled away they were both all smiles. “And also, tell me what’s for dinner, I am starved.”

“Michael!” Gavin whined. “I need you to be serious… This is a big deal for me, isn’t it a big deal for you too?” 

“Yes, Gavin, and no.” He said taking both of Gavin’s hands into his. “Yes it is a big deal because I want you to be happy, and I would love to not have to hide how much I care about you, but, no because I know all of our friends… and fans, will support us so I don’t see why it has to be so scary.”

“I guess.” Gavin replied with a sheepish smile, he knew Michael was right, but he couldn’t help but be scared. He really did care what other people thought, no matter how much he didn’t want to. “and for dinner, I thought we could go out maybe?”

They ended up going to a burger joint down the road, and while they sat and ate they discussed the when, where and how. They decided to just tell the Achievement hunters office at first, Gavin really wanted to see how that went, and considering the fact that Geoff and Ray already knew, that didn’t really leave a whole lot of people. 

“I think maybe I can tell them that I am seeing somebody at Roosterteeth, and when they ask who, maybe you can just kiss me.” Said Gavin, his cheeks turning red, just thinking about it. 

“Oh Gav, I will do whatever you want, but doesn’t that seem kind of lame, Disney teenage movie cliché?” He grinned from ear to ear as Gavin punched him in the arm.

“How then, Michael? What is your suggestion?” it was his turn to grin, realizing how dorky his plan had sounded.  
Michael threw out all kinds of fake suggestions, some of the worst ideas Gavin had ever heard, but had Gavin giggling all the while. They finished their dinner without making an actual decision, but had fun the entire time. 

When they got back to Michael’s apartment, Michael looked at Gavin with an huge smile. “Ya know, Gavvers, instead of me asking you to stay night after night,” he said kicking his shoes off, “How about I asked you to stay, for, you know,” He ran his hand through his hair and looked at his feet, “ever?”

“Michael, are you asking me to move in?” Gavin took Michael’s chin in his hand and forced him to look up, he couldn’t believe that Michael could look so sheepish, “because if you are, then, I am definitely in!” He kissed Michael on the forehead, then pulled him in for a hug. Things were moving so fast, but it felt so right, and right on time. “What do you say we go to bed early, huh?” asked Michael, leading Gavin toward the bedroom. When they got to the room Michael all but fell into the bed pulling Gavin on top of him.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? I still have quite a few chapters to post, leave kudos and comments if you want more.
> 
> -Randa


End file.
